desean_doomes_iifandomcom-20200213-history
EnderChas vs. MasterFrown0704
This is a play script for me and Frown's 'war' or whatever -EnderChas Chapter 1: Frown's Retirement Frown: *sighs* Guys, I'm gonna retire, because of Chas. He never got his true punishment. Fico: WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! Prism: Seize Chas!!!!! Off with his head!!!! (k, he didn't really say that, i was jk) Hood: I stand with you Green Frown: Good. Now lets ban Chas. *Chas gets back from tea, and logs on* Chas: Crap, Frown is retiring cuz of me. I hope I don't get banned. *Chas joins live chat* Everyone: (arguing) Fico: Hi Chas Chas: Green, I am sorry for what I did. I will do no more bad stuff to you. Please don't retire or ban me. I am sorry. EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 EnderChas has joined the chat EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 EnderChas has joined the chat EnderChas has been kicked by Yoshfico123 Chas: *sighs* lemme leave them for a while. sick of being kicked. Prism: Come into chat, you won't get kicked. Chas: Really? Thanks. EnderChas has joined the chat. Hood: Speak your last words Chas. Chas: WHAT?!!!! Prism: You have been banned. Chas: I am sorry. Fico: Too late Tangy: GREEN?! Why did you get Chas banned? Unban him! Frown: NO!!! TANGY, DO U KNOW WHAT HE DID?!!!!! EnderChas has left the chat. Tangy: Chas, you can come to Bella's wiki. Chas: Yep. *EnderChas goes to Story Lab chat* Prism55Writes has joined the chat. Prism: One word of beg to be unbanned, and I'm leaving. Chas: I am sorry. Prism55Writes has left the chat. Chas: Crap. He sure did keep that promise. *EnderChas goes to Minefictions chat* Tangyhyperspace the fish has joined the chat *EnderChas shows Tangyhyperspace picture showing Frown insulting Chas* Tangy: WHAT?!!!! REBELLION AGAINST MASTERFROWN0704!!!!!!!!!! Chas: ya Starglow: This is just uncalled for! Down with the Frown! *Starglow attacks Pickaxepedia, vandalising all he can* And so the rebellion starts... Chapter 2: The rebellion *BEEP BEEP* *Chas wakes up* Chas: I am gonna go check wikia... oh crap, i got banned on MCCP... well, lemme check if there is anything about me... 'I have banned Tangy for treason' -MasterFrown0704 Chas: Oh crap. Things aren't getting much better. 7 hrs later... Chas: gonna check wikia. 'Chas is now a public enemy' -MasterFrown0704 Chas: yes, things are getting A LOT WORSE. EnderMaster45: Crap, Frown dubbed you as a public enemy, Blitz said he'd skewer you. Chas: I know. Tangy: LETS REBEL AGAINST MASTERFROWN!! WE WANT REVENGE!!!! Chas and Starglow: ya Fico: Chas... quit your begging. I won't be shortening your ban. This is very immature. Chas: OH CRAP!!!!!!!!! FICO FOUND OUT!!! Fico: What happened with Starglow and Pickaxepedia? Chas: Tangy gave Starglow orders, Pickaxepedia was pretty much... rekt. Fico: Sorry Chas, I can't unban you. Chas: THAT SUCKS!!!! Chapter 3: A permabreak Yoshfico123 has joined the chat EnderChas has joined the chat Chas: Hi old friend Fico: Long time no see, old friend Chas: Lol Fico: This isn't time for 'LOL'ing Chas: Lol Fico: CHAS!!!!!!! Fico: WHAT HAPPENED WITH PICKAXEPEDIA?! Chas: pretty much what happened is Tangy gave Starglow orders to attack... then Pickaxepedia was rekt. Fico: I am not shortening your ban Chas: F**K MY LIFE!!!! A FEW HRS LATER EnderChas has joined the chat Prism55Writes has joined the chat Chas: Prism, I just need a break from the MCCP wiki. Prism: We are giving you a break. Chas: Really? Prism: A PERMANENT break. Chas: NO! Prism: Yes. A permaban will stay. EnderChas has left the chat. Chas: *sigh* I give up. ONE DAY LATER. EnderChas: NO I DON'T! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!! Chapter 4: Chas vs. Prism Chas: Maybe I should write about my experiences with Frown on another wiki... maybe I may be able to recruit more people to help me! robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com *Chas starts writing about it* PUBLISH! DONE! TheSkinChanger: WE WANT CHAS BACK SUCKERS!!!!!!!! File: UNBAN CHAS OR SUFFER RAIDS!!!!! FROWN IS RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deku: File, you have been banned for flaming frown. File: OH S**T!!! Hood: if you believe Chas is innocent, then you have been misinformed as he is 100% guilty. Gatler: Agree with Hood Hood: Thank you guys. I really hate it when naive people portray manipulative evil-doers as innocent lambs. OneOfMany123: Hi. I am from ROBLOX Creepypasta Wiki. I wanted to let you know that Chas has made a forum post about his ban. Fico: We better talk to him. Prism: HOLY S**T!!!!!! Landon: You look like Wser and you are harrassing. Stop. File: Go away. Go f**k yourself, and stop being a d**k to us. Fico: no. We won't leave until you stop harassing our wiki. File: We have stopped harassing your wiki. Now you are the ones harassing ours. Hood: we are not harssing your wiki. Instead, we are trying to prove some banend user that he is permabanned on our wiki, with that being final. IN THE MORNING *Prism and Chas spend a morning arguing* Chas: Fine... (sarcasm)... *Grumbles and walks away* Prism: *looks at MCCP community* Should Chas become a public enemy? Chas: WHAT?!! NO! Prism: Yes. Chipper: Yes Reva: yes Fico: yes Fico: Chas, you will not be unbanned. And yes, you will remain a public enemy. Chas: OH CRAP! Fico: Sorry Chas, but I have to. Everyone agreed on it. Chapter 5: TRAITOR! Tangy: FR0$K! IT WAS YOU!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN ALERTING FROWN OF OUR EVERY MOVE!!! FR0$K: *yawns* good morning Tangy: WHY FR0$K?!!! YOU TRAITOR!!! FR0$K: I'm sorry, I just was doing my job, I have a job, y'know, just trying to be a hero, okay? Chas: Alerting Frown is something a hero would NOT DO. FR0$K: I'll just go. Chas: No pls, ur welcome here. Tangy: (from distance) GO AWAY, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME!!!! Sayori: Chas, you keep giving FR0$K chances to STOP alerting MCCP, and he has wasted them all, and is simply messing with the trust you gave him. Chas: You're right. Sorry FR0$K, but... *bans* FR0$K: AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chas messages Gatler* Chas: Explain yourself, traitor. Gatler: haha, I have nothing to explain Chas: YES U DO!!! WHY DID U 'AGREE WITH HOOD' WHEN HE SAID I WAS 100% GUILTY?!!!! Gatler: I am not answering your questions Chas: K, I'll call in Tangy *Chas calls Tangy* Chas: DUDE, GATLER IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!!! HELP ME AGAINST THIS IDIOT!!! Tangy: will do. Gatler: I'll just go, Chas. You are no longer my friend. *leaves* Chas: Crappy crap crap crap! Chapter 6: Cannibal's ban Cannibal: Chas, I am back, and it looks like something uncool happened. Can you tell me what is goin' on? Chas: well Frown faked retirement from the wiki TO GET ME BANNED and now I'M A FREAKING PUBLIC ENEMY!!!! Cannibal: So Frown's a bad guy now? I'd never trusted him. Chas: yes Cannibal: I will help you with removing your public enemy title and getting unblocked Chas: thank you Meanwhile, at MCCP wiki... TheCuckooMinion: Guys, we may be in danger... *shows posts from Cannibal posted on Minefictions* Fico: OMG! I will block Cannibal for safety. Seems like he's taken Chas' side. Hood: I will allow his message wall, just to let him explain everything. So, Cannibal, care to explain? Cannibal: Chas was my first friend, and I will stick up for him. Sorry, but he was my first friend, and I will be loyal to him. Hood: Whatever. You're remaining blocked since you are siding with Chas. Cannibal: oh crap Cannibal: Chas... On discord... Blitz put me as #profrown Chas: I know. HE DID IT TO ME TOO!!!!!!!! Both: DOWN WITH THE FROWN!!!!!! Chapter 7: The future awaits us Chas: Idk what the future is for the rebellion... whether we will win or lose... Tangy: Do you have any proof from the December conflict? Chas: Crap, I think I deleted the video I recorded, lemme look in the trash bin on my PC Category:EnderChas Category:Pages by EnderChas Category:Minefictions War Category:Wiki Wars